The viel of truth
by Personasoulsearch
Summary: This is the story of Takeru who replaces the normal persona 4 male protagonist or yu if you take his normal name or have seen the anime. And this journey follows takeru and his journey into the persona game. I will be adding my own additional characters and some of the loveable characters from persona 4 will return in this has well. Now it is time to journey into the velvet room.


The veil of truth a fanfiction by kane peters

This follows the story of persona 4 but instead of the usual character I replaced it with one of my own some things will be the same has persona 4 golden and some won't I just hope you will stay with my on this journey long enough to fall in love with the characters just has I have. Now take my hand and let's take a walk in the velvet room and step into the truth together.

Chapter 0.5: Introduction to the soul

"Sometimes I am told hopes are for those without the will to believe, but other times it just leaves me unsure of what they think and feel. Who am I? Is a question often asked of humanity it is through trials within each human life that shows the answer to this problem. People try to show other humans, the right ways to live and sometimes it is seen has brilliance and other times it is seen has right and wrong. I myself do love to indulge myself into human life. Trying to often trying to see which way I may push humanity so that they can see their true selves. Very few get the joy of my company and the fewer that do. Often not upon first arrival know nothing of this mind boggling question of who am I? I often naught tell them to search within the sea of their soul for that is the only way this question may ever come to a real conclusion for in all my years of living I have discovered one thing. Persona's never lie" –Igor within the velvet room

Chapter 1: How to catch a snow flake

It was a cold day has the first touch of winter touched the grass and leaves of Inabi a rural town in Japan. It was as it always been during that time of the year, the kids bundled up and went to school. It was during one of their coldest days that a train hurtled towards the peaceful town. Unknown to the town and its people that one of the people in train would change everyone's lives forever.

The young man simply stared out of the train watching the speeding scenery go by. He was feeling upset and remembering what had brought him to this moment. Some time ago before he boarded the train was when he was told what was going to happen. His parents worked abroad and they told him that he was going to stay with his mother's younger brother. Out in Inabi instead of counting to live in Tokyo, the young man was outraged by this and it brought his grades down horribly. He didn't want to leave everything behind again like he usually had too. He just wanted to stay and have friends and possibly even get a girlfriend. But that was never possible he always felt like a shadow where ever he went. Passing through the town like a whisper in the wind, never able to stay for long and never making any real friends. He was told that he was going to be staying there for a year which was longer then how long he was usually allowed to stay somewhere.

Which filled his heart with joy and sadness at the same time, he didn't want to go somewhere just to build friendships and relationships just so that he could knock them back down again. The man slowly closed his eyes and his mind went blank. He then heard a voice in his sleep. "I am me. And I am you." The man's eyes then immediately flew open. And he scanned the area around him to see if anyone said anything to him but no one was near him. He wondered where the voice came from but shrugged and looked back out the window. He could see buildings out in the distance. That means he must have been getting close to the town.

The man was excited but at the same time he was completely unsure of what to make of what was going to happen when he got there. The train then came to a stop at the Inabi station and he made sure his coat was on so he wouldn't be cold and he grabbed a black scarf and quickly wrapped it around his neck and stepped out of the car he was in with a suit case in his hand holding his clothing. The air was chilling to the bone even beneath everything he was wearing and he could see his breath in full force. He looked around the station for his uncle.

But didn't see anyone so he started walking when he heard a voice behind him "Takeru Narukami I didn't think you would be here so soon." It was Dojima Narkumi he was the younger brother of my mother. He was an older looking man with gray hairs already on his head mixing with his brown hair. With his piercing brown eyes, next to him was his daughter Nanako Narkumi. She was very young more than likely around 8 or so she had long brown hair and brown eyes matching her father.

She was cowering behind him. Dojima just simply laughed "Don't worry Nanako gets shy around handsome men." Which earned him a punch to the back of his leg, but the statement he made was very true. Takeru was very tall standing about 5'11 and looking like he was in great shape. He had grey hair and gray eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses. His face had the complexion of kindness and politeness. But his eyes portrayed a sort of coldness and deadness that was very unusual for a guy his age.

Takeru waved hello at them and nothing more was said for Dojima immediately said. "All right let's get out of this blasted cold before we all freeze to death. I have to stop for gas first though so hold on while we go there." They drove the car at a decent speed. The two sat up front while Takeru sat in the back. Takeru's mind was full of questions and things he was wondering. But the whiteness and coldness of winter silenced him. He hated this season he didn't understand why he did but he just simply did. The two said nothing letting the silence of winter engulf them. It felt sad Takeru though why wouldn't this two want to bother him with questions.

Maybe they were just being nice he didn't know. They got to the gas station and Takeru and Dojima got out of the car to put gas in it. Dojima quickly grabbed his card and paid for the gas and got back in the car. Takeru was moving his hand to grab the pump when someone from inside came out to greet him and to pump the gas for him. The two stood out in the cold for a bit before the gas attendant put the pump back and extended his hand to Takeru. "Hey young man you looking for a job we are hiring here if you need it. There isn't a lot to do in Inabi so getting a part time job is a good way of not going crazy. " Takeru grabbed the other man's hand and shook it and simply shook his head no. The gas attendant sighed and went back inside.

Takeru then climbed back into the car. And on the way back felt a slight bit of pain in his stomach and heard out loud this time. "I am me. And I am you. I shall lend you my power interesting one." Takeru looked around and saw no one so he just simply looked out the car at the city and they quickly arrived at the Narkumi household. It was a quaint little home. With a room for everyone and a small kitchen and dining room, it was a simple Japanese home. Takeru yawned has soon has he came into the house and Dojima simply looked at him and said. "Why don't you go get some rest Takeru? You look really tired." Takeru simply nodded and limbered up the stairs to his room.

It was a simply room with a work table. A desk to study at a dresser a TV and a bed, he walked across the room setting his suit case down on the table and put himself into his bed and quickly shut his eyes. He could feel sleep closing in on him fast. He was then in the back of a limousine. And outside of the windows is what looked like really dense fog. On both sides of the seats there was a spot for alcohol. Sitting in the middle was an older looking man with pure white hair. It was long and he looked very old and odd. His eyes seemed bloodshot and red and he looked at Takeru with interest. "Hello Takeru my name is Igor pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the velvet room. A realm that exists between consciousness and unconsciousness, only a select few get to be in my presence and you are one of them."

An older looking blonde woman with blue eyes sits next to him holding a binder with one hand and a pen in the other. "And my name is Margaret I am here to help you on your journey." Igor then waved to Takeru. "Now that the pieces are in place it is time to begin this game, until we meet next time. Chosen one" Takeru then awoke with a start and was sweating and panicking. He then simply breathed in and out and put his head back down to dream of nothing.


End file.
